Entre las Sombras
by KKZUTO
Summary: En la oscuridad habitan seres innombrables, pero también le permite al se humano cometer sus más viles bajezas, esta historia es una muestra de esa maldad, pura, sin razón, no hay un por qué, solo la desesperanza y la maldad, y quién sabe, el surgimiento de un deseo no conocido nacido entre el fango y el dolor.


**Disclaimer: **MSLN es una historia que no me pertenece, y es mejor que no me pertenezca. ¿Qué ta?l soy nuevo por estos lados, ahora con otro seudónimo, dedicado exclusivamente a Nanoha.

* * *

**Entre la Obscuridad**

**1**

Ese día estudió hasta tarde en la biblioteca de la universidad, entre las estanterías más alejadas de la entrada, para tener mayor privacidad, pues una prueba muy importante en los últimos peldaños de su carrera se acercaba. Nubes negras relampagueaban en la lejanía, las personas comenzaron a marcharse a sus casas o departamentos de habitación. El cielo se obscureció sin que la chica dentro del recinto de la biblioteca fuera consciente de ello, perdida entre sus notas y los libros, ensimismada y meditabunda.

Justo un poco antes cuando ya se iba, comenzó una turbulenta lluvia, repentina pero furiosa, arreciando en las ventanas, golpeando con fuerza, ensordeciendo los demás sonidos, creando un vacío interno, hueco y desolador. La tormenta, parecía un río que caía del cielo, los árboles se inclinaban ante el aforado azote del viento. Las luces se apagaron haciendo que las sombras reinaran en el lugar, se paralizó por un momento, cierta parte de ella resintió la falta de luz, a pesar de ello, ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Suspiró.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Kuroki-san?

Preguntó al aire, por si alguien le respondía, el encargado de la biblioteca, tal vez. Un sonido ahogado resonó por el lugar, una especie de quejido, y un sonido quebrado, que terminó retumbando como si un peso muerto cayese en el suelo. Esto le inquietó, aunado a que nadie le respondía. Miró su reloj inteligente de pulsera, al parecer ya era muy tarde, pasadas las siete de la noche, a pesar de que el lugar cerraba hasta las ocho, justo faltaban veinte minutos para cerrar, era imposible que Kuroki-san se hubiese marchado sin antes cerrar, o dejando a alguien dentro de la biblioteca, siempre era el encargado que terminaba sacándola fuera, diciéndole que se marchara a casa, que descansase, él y algún maestro que la viese en el lugar.

Caminó un poco a prisa, mientras encendía su celular, activó la lámpara incorporada para tener mejor visibilidad. La luz que chocaba con el piso de camino a la salida, sobre la repisa de la mesa y en cada silla acomodada en ella, creó la ilusión de que el final que ya conocía repentinamente se hacía más largo, mientras cada paso que daba, hacía eco en el lugar, tragó grueso, mientras repetía en su mente que faltaba poco para llegar. Aceleró el paso, solo debía cruzar por un estante más, entonces encontraría la recepción y a menos de tres metros, la salida. Pero…antes de que si quiera eso pudiese suceder, escuchó rechinar un mueble, como una silla fuera sacada de su lugar. Unos pasos acompañaron a los suyos, se detuvo, para oír mejor, ahí estaban, aunque su avanzar era lento, no lograba distinguir por el sonido de la lluvia hacia dónde se dirigían.

-¿Quién está ahí?- su voz era temblorosa e insegura…y con cierto…miedo.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Nadie respondió. Apuntó la luz al frente, a sus alrededores, pero nada apareció en su campo de visión, entonces decidió avanzar, debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, entonces solo sería un mal recuerdo, podría reírse de ello, de que la lluvia fuese capaz de crear ecos en espacios cerrados pero de gran tamaño. Al observar la repisa de la recepción, se acercó para colocar el libro, se aventuró a ver por si encontraba al encargado o su carnet de autorización al decidir dejarlo, puesto que en ocasiones lo extraviaba al colocarlo sobre las estanterías de los libros sin darse cuenta. Detenidamente alumbró el lugar, sin tener éxito, lo mejor era irse de una vez por todas, comenzaba a tener hambre, y el cansancio le empezaba a pasar factura, dormir en su cama le pareció otra opción más que buena para el momento de llegar a su recamara.

Dio dos pasos, y sintió tropezar con algo, afortunadamente logró mantener el equilibrio, enfocando la luz, vio que eran dos pies que sobresalían de la entrada a la propia recepción, tapó su boca y abrió grande sus ojos "¿Kuroki-san?" pensó asustada, no había duda, era él. Sus instintos le dividieron, por un lado quería agacharse, ayudar al pobre chico inconsciente, a ver sino estaba herido, ver si podía recobrar la conciencia, por otro lado su interior le gritó alarmado, que se fuera, que saliera corriendo del lugar, que era peligroso, no debía permanecer ahí por ni un momento más. Desgracia mal trecha su conciencia por retractarle de su huida, en el instante en que se iba a inclinar, poniéndose a la altura del encargado de la biblioteca, escuchó fuerte y claro, sin previo aviso, sin sonido alarmante de su llegada, simplemente bailó sobre el aire hasta llegar a sus oídos.

-Te tengo…- fue solo un susurro grave, profundo, malicioso, de una voz seductora.

No alcanzó a voltearse, cuando un fuerte golpe aterrizó sobre su cabeza, un dolor le inundó desde la coronilla, sus sentidos la abandonaron, perdió la vigilia poco antes de caer al suelo con un sonido ensordecedor. El celular de la chica vibró, un mensaje cayó, era de la mejor amiga de la chica decía "Amiga ¿Dónde estás? ¿Regresarás pronto al departamento?" ponía -Hayate- en el remitente, el perpetrador respondió tomando el artefacto en sus brazos "Pronto llegaré, no te preocupes", enseguida le llegó otra respuesta "Si llegarás tarde avísame, me iré a dormir, estoy cansada…o es que acaso ¿Te quedarás a dormir con Yuuno-kun?" risitas y corazones le acompañaron de adorno al mensaje, no era difícil atar cabos y entender a lo que se refería, una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de aquella silueta dibujada por las sombras, que convenientes le resultaban esos textos "Se supone que sería una sorpresa, mañana te contaría todo, pero ahora ya lo sabes…así que _no me esperes_" envió el mensaje, para ser respondido, una última vez "Qué proactiva amiga…en ese caso, suerte_…que te la pases super bien_" la castaña lejos en aquel departamento, no tenía idea, de que sin querer, terminó por condenar a su amiga, en esa noche tormentosa y oscura. Ahí, con el cuerpo tendido, de esa chica desmayada, ojos lavanda, cabello cobrizo, solo de contemplarle, una risa tenebrante, desagradable, y desquiciada, se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

.

.

.

**Nota:** No es una historia de rositas y corazones, por si no queda claro. No serán muchos capítulos tampoco.


End file.
